Twelfth Doctor
Please add some sort of description here Biography Post-Regeneration After ensuing himself into another battle with The Master, Eleventh Doctor challenged the Master to a mind bending contest and whoever won would gain control of The Sash of Rassilon. They met at the Outsider’s village at midday and the contest began. Eventually the Doctor lost, but Leela took his place and defeated the Master. The strain killed the Doctor, but Ohilia revived him with a potion. The Doctor stood and walked out looking at the sunset. He smiled, stating “this is it”, and regenerated into his twelfth incarnation. The new Twelfth Doctor confronted the also dying Master. The latter revealed that he was behind the Doctor’s exile many years ago. He regenerates into the incarnation that the Doctor first saw during his exile, much to the Doctor’s shock. The Master was sent off-world. (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation) The Doctor then spoke to The Rouge, as he spoke about continuing his run as Lord President, with a new face. However, as he entered his office - a woman who he would know later to be his future companion, Lizzie Clark jumped out of the window and killed herself. This, in turn would cause The Doctor to be labeled as a murderer - so he would have to leave the role of Lord President to the only suitable candidate, The Rouge. (DW: Mad World) The Doctor made a speech at The Panopticon, to announce his resignation as President in favor of the Rogue. His final act was to give equal rights to the Outsiders. Upon saying his goodbyes, he shed his ceremonial robes, and clad only in human clothing, he entered his TARDIS once more and sets off for new adventures. (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation) Personality The Twelfth Doctor lost many human mannerisms of his previous incarnations. Talking with humans, he was very hard-hitting and openly complained about their behaviour. Actually, he often criticised humanity as a whole (DW: Jubilee) and was showing much more indulgence to the alien species (DW: The Whitechapel Murderer, DW: Delayed Indefinitely). However, in crucial moments he was showing his care for humanity and every life being (DW: The Empty Child, DW: The Scream). It is notable that he was gentle for the people he encountered only briefly, which left very good impression of him in their minds (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp, DW: Delayed Indefinitely), and that he respected elder people, as well as their life experience (DW: The Scream, MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance). Feeling guilty about his actions as Lord President of Gallifrey, The Twelfth Doctor acted far harsher and snarkier than he actually was, sometimes becoming annoyed really suddenly (DW: The Scream, DW: Delayed Indefinitely). Necessity of leaving his friend and companion, Sandra Armstrong, to a certain death hurted him so much that he couldn't get over this loss. He was seen pensive many times, and each time he had to remember it, he spoke with shame and despair (DW: The Empty Child, DW: Inquisition). In the moments of excitation, he often accidentally directed his words to Sandra instead of his current companions (DW: The Empty Child). Knowing how hard it can be to act decent, he often showed mercy to his enemies (DW: The Whitechapel Murderer, MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance), tried his best to not let anyone do similar mistakes (DW: The Silurian Awakening, DW: The Empty Child, DW: Miasimia Goria, DW: Cannon Fodder, MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance). The events related to The Resistance left him with aversion to both Bellonsions (DW: Wirrn Dawn, DW: The Fight for Survival and soldiers (DW: The Empty Child, DW: The Death of Jensen, DW: Cannon Fodder), however, he was able to overcome it when the situation required it. Disputably, out of all the Doctors he was the most dedicated to his role as the Doctor, involving himself to the degree of obsession in saving people (DW: The Empty Child, DW: The Scream, DW: The Impossible Planet), saving Earth (DW: The Silurian Awakening, DW: Cannon Fodder) and defeating the mad dictators (DW: Miasimia Goria, DW: The Eternity Trap). He had a talent to make monologues and speeches, capturing the attention of the audience easily (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation, DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp), He developed strong bonds with his companions, Angela Jensen and Lizzie Clarke, and became deeply affected by the death of the latter (DW: Mad World, MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance). He seemed nostalgic, and always reacted with joy when he was meeting old friends (DW: Cannon Fodder, DW: Delayed Indefinitely). During his late adventures, he became more emotional, openly showing his fear (DW: The Facade, DW: Delayed Indefinitely, DW: The Impossible Planet), grief (DW: Inquisition, DW: Mad World) and joy (DW: Delayed Indefinitely). Physical Appearance The Twelfth Doctor appeared to be dark skinned man in his forties and was considered 'handsome' by the likes of Agatha Christie and Lizzie Clarke (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp, DW: The Scream). According to Angela Jensen, he had a "warm smile" (DW: Burning Books). He was also the first of The Doctor's incarnations to be bald, much to his own dismay after his regeneration (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation). Clothing The Doctor gave his final speech as Lord President of Gallifrey in ceremonial Time Lord robes. Before he got into the TARDIS, he took off his robes and was left in a simple shirt and trousers (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation). When the Doctor appeared on Earth during the Silurian invasion, he wore black shoes, black trousers, a white button up shirt, a black necktie and a black waistcoat. Over all of that he wore a trench coat with black piping similar to one he wore in his fourth incarnation, but in red instead of grey (DW: The Silurian Awakening). In his final adventure, he wore a red paisley patterned suit with a red paisley tie not too dissimilar to his eighth incarnation's attire with a pale red shirt (MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance). Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes Casting Before landing on Paterson Joseph, Gary Russell considered casting Alexander Siddig and Peter Capaldi in the role of Twelfth Doctor. Alexander Siddig went on to play Fassile starting in The Empty Child, and Peter Capaldi went on to play Lord President Gregori in Doctor Who: Vengeance. In 2012, Tony Redston mentioned in an interview that he finds Imelda Staunton perfect for the role of The Doctor and if he had stayed on producer's seat for longer, he would have chosen her as the Twelfth. Producer's Thought on Portrayal Ultimate shape of this incarnation is a compromise between creative visions of various individuals involved in season 44 development. Producer Gary Russell was hell-bent to keep connections with The Doctor's past. In his head, the new incarnation's main goal was to recapture the essence of himself before he became Lord President. That pushed him to helping people and solving problem nearly obsessively, as he was desperate to become the Doctor once again. However, the presidential past was still haunting him wherever he went, and memories of crimes he commited as President, as well as leaving Sandra on Space Station Exotract 42, built a strong feeling of guilt inside him. The emotional instability caused him to be sarcastic and sometimes quirky. Most of staff writers supported the idea, however a few of them, including Gareth Roberts and Matt Jones, portrayed the Twelfth Doctor in his stories as very caring, emotional and gentle, which they justified with the idea of human-like Time Lords, found by Russell T. Davies and Julie Gardner. This caused a feud with not just another writers, but also Paterson Joseph, who strongly believed that The Doctor should act strangely and alien-ish. Another picture of the Twelfth Doctor was developed by Paul Cornell. He also wanted the Doctor to act cynically and sometimes even grumpy, but at the same time still gentle. Paul believed that Doctor's affection for Earth, respect to any life and heroism with a bit of adventurer's enthusiasm survived his presidency and wanted them to show itself in critical moments. This concept managed to link the views for the Twelfth Doctor which seemed to be completely irreconcilable and created really three-dimensional character. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 44 * The Silurian Awakening * The Empty Child * Miasimia Goria * You Can Only Time Travel Twice * Wirrn Dawn * Jubilee * The Unicorn and the Wasp * The Scream Season 45 * The Abbey of Felsecar * The Death of Jensen * Confess * Hot Air * Vengeance of the Nimon * Storm Warning * In Thy Image * Burning Books * Operation Salvation * Cold Star Christmas Special * The One Doctor Season 46 * Cannon Fodder * The Whitechapel Murderer * Inquisition * The Facade * Delayed Indefinitely * The Impossible Planet * Brave New Town * The Fight for Survival * The Eternity Trap * Mad World Panopticon Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II Movies * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Vengeance Category:Infoboxes Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords